tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lamia
They made their debut appearance in the August 27, 2019 update of the game. Appearance Quotes *Ooh, cute rabbit! What are you doing so deep in the woods? **(Exploring!) That's cool! Don't mind me, I'm just taking a swim. *Any day is a good day for a swim! *Goats.. can swim... right? *Ohh how I crave that cocoa~ *..I wonder where that kid went, he hasn't come to play in a while.. *Ohh!! A chocolate fish! Those are rare~ If..you don't mind, could I have one? Pretty pleeeaaaassseee~ **(Okay.) Ohh!! Thank you so much!! Ohh chocolate is so bleating good... yess!! **(Sorry, no.) Aww... *Ohh! Welcome back! Say uhh...by any chance, could I have some more of that chocolate fish? **(Sure~) I swear these are so bleating good I can't stop eating them~ **(Nope, sorry.) Aww man...that's too bad then. *Lalala~ Chocolate is great, so great I rate 8 out of 8, no hate~ *Always good to see you again rabbit~ lalala~ *I like this forest, it holds many surprises. *Sometimes I wonder what the outside of the forest is like... **(Why don't you go out then?) I..I mean.. uhh... I uhh have a condition! Yes yes.. I have a weird illness that uhhh prevents me from leaving the pond! It's uhh...very serious.. *Lalala~ I wanna be where the people are~ *Lalala~ Oh, Chocolate I desire~ Oh rabbit, have you got what I require?~ **(Chocolate, I have acquired~) Ahh chocolate, I'll never tire~ Thanks again rabbit!! **(No.) ...aww... *Adventuring must be so fun! Ohh rabbit I'm so envious of you!! **(We can go together.) Aww shucks, that's really nice of you but..I uhh.. I love this pond too much to leave.. *Lalala~ I'm just your average water-loving goat!~ *Lalala~ Just doing normal goat things lalala~ **(What are you doing?) Why, I'm just uhh chilling in the pond! Nothing special. Just ordinary things a water-loving goat would do! *That unmistakable aroma~!! So sweet and tempting~ Pleeeaaassee could I have some chocolate fish again? **(Of course!) Oh rabbit I could almost love you!! Maybe not as much as chocolate but still, thank you!!! **(Nope.) ...aww...b-but..chocolate... *You must be quite the expert angler to be able to catch so many fishes! *Ohh!! That's a sardine!! Those are like, bleating rare here!!! buuut.. I still prefer chocolate fishes. *I think I've had enough of chocolate now.. haha.. *I know I'm like the biggest chocolate fan but... chocolate egg? eww.... *I hope that you're making good use of that lyre, rabbit! *I think it's finally time I let you know rabbit... **(Yeah?) I have another lyre that I still practice with from time to time... Best Friend Response *You know rabbit, we've known each other for a while now, and... I have something important that I think you might wanna know about... **(What?) I'm...I'm actually a mediocre lyre player... There I said it. I'm..a lyre-playing goat... But I think... it's time for me to move on, so here! You can have it instead. Trivia